This invention relates to swimming goggles suitable for protection of a wearer's eyes.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 1994-48715 discloses swimming goggles having eye cups each including a peripheral wall formed on its outer surface with a peripheral groove circumferentially extending parallel to an entire rear edge of the peripheral wall. A wall portion defining a rear surface of the peripheral groove is used for attachment of a face-pad. The groove has a width dimensioned the to be substantially same as a thickness of a front edge of the pad adapted to be engaged with the peripheral groove. With the swimming goggles disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 1994-48715, the front edge of the pad is engaged in the peripheral groove of the eye cup with a long rear skirt of the pad extending toward a face of a wearer of the goggles. The skirt of the pad will provide the goggles with a good cushioning effect, if the skirt deforms sufficiently as the goggles are worn. Although this effect is enhanced when the skirt is longer and flexible, the goggles tend to protrude from the face of the wearer and disturb a smooth flow of water along the face.